


Morning Joy

by Parchment_and_a_Song



Series: Little Dove [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Himbo Saul, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parchment_and_a_Song/pseuds/Parchment_and_a_Song
Summary: Farah watches the train wreck that is Saul attempting to feed their child breakfast.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: Little Dove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195766
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Morning Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute little thing that I just pictured and had to write down. I love it so much, and hopefully you can enjoy it, too!
> 
> Lmk your thoughts in the comments! :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Farah was trying to get some paperwork done in her little office at home, hoping to complete as much as she could before the term started again at Alfea, when she heard a squeal and a spoon drop to the floor with a loud clink from beyond the open door. 

“FARAH!” Saul shouted in panic from the kitchen. 

“Hmm?” Farah got up and walked over to him from the other room, noting - as she entered the kitchen - that his situation hadn’t gotten that bad. Their light blue walls were still clear and clean, and the kitchen island was also free of a mess. She was doing her best to keep a straight face in the midst of his trail, when she saw the scene that was painted in front of her.

Saul sported a grey t-shirt that was now covered in what looked like carrot puree. 

Delicious.

“She won’t eat anything,” Saul’s glowering expression told her that she wasn’t doing a very good job keeping it together.

Farah took a quick moment to contain her laughter before responding, “Maybe try distracting her? Pretend it’s a plane or something, like you’ve seen some parents do.” She knew that Saul had found it strange and, quite frankly, unsettling to see some of their friends from Alfea, - grave, serious soldiers - sit in their kitchen with a hand towel on one shoulder and a spoonful of mush in a range of colors in one hand, while they made the most outrageous noises to get their child to eat the goo.

Now that was him.

Farah knew she was playing him, but it was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

“Just try moving it around like this,” she showed him what she meant by pretending to hold the spoon and make it do swirls and turns as if it were a paper airplane, “and make the noises.”

Saul wasn’t having it.

“Farah,” he looked at her, perplexed, “why on _earth_ would that make her want to _eat_ it?”

Farah prided herself on her composure, but the situation was making it difficult for her to do anything but lean into the counter in tears from laughter.

Saul deflated as he realized this was his one and only hope to get the child to eat her food.

Farah felt as though she were about to explode with laughter when she saw her husband in his now ruined grey t-shirt and black cargo pants start to weakly make whooshing sounds as he attempted to make the spoon go ‘round like a plane. The moment the spoonful of puree got close to the mouth of the entertained baby, he widened his eyes in hope and slightly opened his mouth in efforts to get her to mimic him and do the same.

Suffice it to say, his efforts were unsuccessful.

She just sat there, eyes big and engrossed in the silly movements. Her mouth was closed in a smile, but they opened to let out a large squeal as she raised both hands up in the air and slapped them down onto the table from her seat on the highchair. Her magic splashed the rest of the mush onto Saul, effectively covering him in carrot baby food.

Farah couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out her long-suppressed laughter. The baby turned her head to her mother and joined in, squealing at her father’s terrible luck. Saul, on the other hand, had simply closed his eyes during the onslaught, and was now attempting to wipe baby food off of his eyelids and around his nose and mouth.

“I was sure she’d like it,” Farah tried to console him through her laughter, a Cheshire cat grin on her face made the statement fall short of earnest.

Saul got up to go shower and change, taking the towel he had put on the counter and using it to get some of the puree off of his shirt, “I’m sure she did.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
